


Day 1: Stretch

by illusemywords



Series: A Wilde Week 2020 [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords
Summary: Waking up these days is a process.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: A Wilde Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016710
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Day 1: Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - “Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much."
> 
>  **Forgiveness** | Revenge | Apathy

Waking up these days is a process. For the first time in years he can actually allow himself to take his time, so he does. A slow stretch, yawning and blinking against the sunlight streaming in through the window. Tilting his head towards it, feeling the warmth on his face. Being able to bask in it is a gift in itself, and Oscar has to take a moment just to remember how lucky he is for the life he has.

There’s a snort from somewhere beside him. “You look like a damn cat, you know that?” Zolf says, and Oscar can hear the amusement in his voice.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like watching me.” He looks over his shoulder to see where Zolf is sitting on his side of the bed, already dressed.

“Mostly I’m trying to figure out how you’re this damn stretchy,” he says, smiling softly.

“Natural talent of course.”

“Of course,” Zolf agrees, and there’s a laugh in his voice this time. “Well, are you planning on getting up anytime soon, or do I need to make you?”

Oscar let’s out a long sigh and rolls over to bury his face in his pillow. “I’d like to see you try,” he mumbles.

He’s preparing himself to sink back into the warm embrace of sleep, surrounded by soft covers and basking in the warm glow of the sun coming in through the windows. And then the covers disappear.

Oscar opens his eyes, and he turns back around to find Zolf, now standing at the end of the bed, holding the edge of the covers. Wilde sits up and tries to grab the covers back, but Zolf drops them onto the floor.

Wilde pouts. “I can’t believe you would do this to me.”

“I’m sorry, my love,” Zolf says, and leans in to kiss him gently. “But there’s work to be done today, and it’s time to get up. I’ll make you breakfast to make up for it.”

“Hmm, I suppose breakfast is enough for me to forgive you,” Wilde says, smiling up at Zolf. “This time.”


End file.
